Fullmetal Alchemist: Clear Memories
by Kiyosaisei Ichimaru
Summary: Animeverse/BBI crossover. Envy and Pride find themselves in the Animeverse some time after leaving Father behind. This may be the perfect chance to get Pride his memories back, but they face danger in the form of Ed's enemies as well. Pride!Ed
1. Fangame meets Anime

_**Fullmetal Alchemist: Clear Memories**_

_**Ichi: **_**Hello! This is my first story for the Fullmetal Alchemist fandom. Or, at the very least, the first I've seen fit to post. Still, I hope you find it enjoyable, despite how… odd it may seem. And for the record, no, I do not own nor have I played Bluebird's Illusion. I have, however, read the highly detailed game guide and such.**

_**Pairings: **_**EnvyEd, EnvyPride!Ed**

_**Summary: **_**After leaving Father in hopes of regaining Edward's memories for Pride, the two Homunculi find themselves in a very different setting. Instead of in the world they were in, they find themselves several years in the past… In the Anime universe. Just how will Envy, merged with his overly sadistic battle-loving counterpart, manage to convince the Elric brothers that he has no intention of battling, and how will he keep them from finding out who Pride was?**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist!!!! Or the fangame Bluebird's Illusion. I also donot own Jinji, but that's a different story.**

_**Warnings: **_**Shonen-ai, Fluff, Anime/Bluebird's Illusion crossover, Pride!Ed,lots and lots of short comments, foul language**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter One- Fangame meets Anime**_

_-Envy? Where… are you… Envy? -_ Pride thought to himself as he scanned what appeared to be a familiar ballroom. Of course, that didn't make sense. Pride may be the youngest, and he may ask Envy lots of questions, but even the honey-blond homunculus knew that they couldn't be walking through a forest one second and in the underground mansion the next. Not even Father had a way to do that. _-Where… are we? How is… this possible? Why is it… so… dark in… here? Envy???-_

Pride blinked his empty golden eyes, nothing on his face or in his posture giving away how lost he was. But that was normal for the youngest Sin. Even Envy said the only expressions Pride seemed able to form were confusion and minimal amounts of curiosity. Of course, the others seemed to think he was too proud to show any expressions or even speak. Maybe even too proud to form his own opinions. But that wasn't the case. Pride just didn't understand all those expressions enough to show them, though he could recognize them, and it wasn't that he was too proud to speak, but he had nothing to say. As for opinions, it was just hard for him to form his own, and he wanted to be like Envy.

Yes, Pride really looked up to the elder Sin. That's why his clothing was almost identical to Envy's (one arm warmer reaching all the way up Pride's arm being the only difference) and why Pride tended to mimic Envy's actions. Envy was Pride's teacher. Envy took care of Pride.

"What are you doing here?"

The cruel voice caused a reflex of Pride's to activate, the blond homunculus clapping his hands together, causing a huge scythe with 'Pride' carved onto the flat of the blade to appear in his hands.

Envy had told him Pride was to 'protect himself' when Envy wasn't around. And Pride always did what Envy told him to.

* * *

"Ouch... Memory overload..." Envy whined from where he was sitting in his room. It was odd to suddenly be merged with another version of himself, "And the version of me from wherever 'here' is likes to fight... Great. Well, no way I'm acting, then. Since my mind came out on top, that means I have the stronger will. Ow... my head huuuurts!!! Is this how Pride feels every time we come close to triggering one of his memories?"

Envy sat and pondered this a moment before something clicked. "Shit! Pride was with me!!! If Dante finds him and Pride registers her as a threat... Fuck!! I gotta find Pride!"

The Sin dashed out the door, surprising Lust, who had been about to knock.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Lust questioned, grabbing Envy to stop him.

"That's none of your business, Lust!" Envy spat, shrugging free and continuing his dash down the hall. Lust watched him go, surprised that Envy hadn't threatened her before he left. Usually Envy was itching for a fight with whoever he could.

* * *

When Envy reached the ballroom, he wasn't at all surprised to see Pride poised to cut down Dante using his monstrously huge scythe. And as much as he would love to see Dante die or have to find a new body, Envy wasn't about to let Pride kill someone who wasn't a real threat. That wouldn't be a good thing to teach the youngest Sin if he wanted Pride to regain his memories.

"Pride, stop." Envy called, satisfied when Pride instantly froze, "No scythe, Pride. She isn't worth it. She can't harm you. She's weak."

* * *

"Pride, stop."

Pride froze instantly at the sound of Envy's voice. Had it been anyone else, he wouldn't have listened, but Envy was always right. He knew what to do.

"No scythe, Pride. She isn't worth it. She can't harm you. She's weak."

The scythe dissolved out of Pride's hands, and the homunculus lowered his arms to his sides, waiting either for the next command or for Envy to arrive down on the floor with he and this cold woman.

"Good boy, Pride." Envy jumped down and landed next to Pride, giving the blond a pat on the head even as the empty gold eyes turned to stare at him. God, those eyes were creepy with how empty they were. The green-haired homunculus ignored how he sounded like he were talking to a puppy. That was pretty much what Pride was for now anyway: A lost puppy. At least, he acted like one.

"Envy, what is the meaning of this?!"

Instantly empty golden eyes were pinned on Dante again, and Envy mentally sighed. Couldn't she stop attracting Pride's attention? To anyone else Pride's silence would have no meaning, but having been around Pride so long, Envy could tell the youngest homunculus really disliked Dante.

"Shut up, 'Mother'. It's your own damn fault if he registered you as a threat." Envy spat, turning to walk away. Almost instantly Envy heard soft footsteps behind him, and knew Pride was following him, like always.

"Envy, where do you think you're going? I need an explanation, dear." Dante stated, and Envy stopped, looking over his shoulder at Dante, Pride mimicking the motion.

"That, 'Mother', is not any concern of yours. Just shut up and be grateful that I told Pride not to kill you." The door opened and then closed again as the two Sins left.

* * *

Envy sighed as he paid for the clothing he had just bought for Pride. The honey-blond homunculus just couldn't be seen wandering around in that outfit. Not only was he recognizable as a homunculus with ease (after all, he was covered in those red tattoos of an alchemy circle and his oroboros was on his shoulder), but it would be an odd thing to be seen wearing in the winter.

"Thank you for your business, sir."

Envy didn't answer as he marched out of the store and over to Pride's hiding place, giving the younger Sin the clothing he had bought.

"Wear these, Pride. Go change over there." Envy pointed to a dumpster.

Pride nodded obediently and went behind the dumpster to change clothing. When he came back, Envy was satisfied with his choices.

Pride's long blond hair was settled over the shoulders of his new brown jacket, and underneath he wore a black turtleneck with the words 'I'm Not Short, I'm Just Young! ' decorating the front. Aside from that he wore black leather pants and a pair of brown boots that Envy had picked out for him.

"There. Now you can pass for human, Pride." Envy nodded and looked out onto the street, "You can't talk to anyone! Not unless I say you can. Got it, Pride?"

Pride nodded, and followed as Envy led the way through the busy streets. Luckily there were not many soldiers about this time of day in this particular part of Central, but some people still did a double-take toward Pride as the two Sins passed them on the way to the train station.

"Listen up, Pride." Envy whispered as the walked, knowing only Pride would be able to hear him, "We're going to see someone who might be able to help you get your memories back and get us home again. We're going to talk to him on the train first, so that he can't try to escape. I need you to be quiet and not ask any questions, or answer any questions you're asked unless I give the okay, got it?"

Silence. Good. That silence meant that Pride would listen.

While Envy was explaining what they would be doing, the two had neared the train station. Envy walked over to the ticket window, Pride on his heels.

Envy slapped down the money needed, "Two tickets to Resembool."

The person running the booth, startled by Envy, nodded and quickly handed over the tickets, watching as the two walked away. Those two were scary. Especial the boy with empty eyes.

She hoped she'd never meet those two again.

* * *

"Is... this... the right... compartment, Envy?" Pride asked, looking up at the Sin next to him.

"Yes Pride, this is the compartment." Envy stated, "Now hush." Envy opened the door and stepped inside, taking a seat next to Edward Elric and motioning for Pride (with the addition of a cap that read 'I AM NOT SHORT!!!' that Envy had seen for sale in the station) to take a seat next to the suit of armor across from Edward. Pride entered and closed the compartment door before taking a seat.

* * *

Edward and Alphonse were surprised when the compartment door slid open and two people, one with his face cast in shadow by a cap reading 'I AM NOT SHORT!!!', took a seat without even asking. It wasn't something that happened very often, if ever.

"Well, well, well, Edo. Traveling without an escort? Shame on you."

Edward's eyes widened as the person who had taken a seat next to him was covered in a glow before Envy was seated next to him. The Sin draped an arm over Edward, "At least it makes thing easier for us."

"What do you want, Envy?!" Ed climbed to his feet, clapping his hands together and transmuting his automail into a blade.

"Shut up, Edo. I'm not here to fight, or to try and get you to make the Philosopher's Stone. Though the stone may be helpful..." Envy raised a finger to his chin in a thoughtful manner before lowering it, "Nah."

"Why should we believe you?" Ed asked, completely focused on Envy, though Alphonse was studying the blond with the shadow covering his face.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. But you don't get a choice as to if you listen or not." Envy glanced toward Pride, who had raised a hand to his forehead, looking uncomfortable.

Ed took a seat again when Pride suddenly moved to sit next to Envy.

"Fine. What do you want? This better not be a trick." Edward stated, glaring at the green-haired Sin.

"It isn't, Edo. So... How to put this in a way you will understand... There appears to have been a mix up. The two of us have two goals. One: Get this pipsqueak his memories back. Two: Get back home."

Ed noted that Envy seemed like he wanted a specific reaction from the homunculus sitting next to him, and seemed disappointed when the younger Sin had no reaction.

"What do you mean by that?" Ed snapped.

"Simple, Edo. This one here?" He pointed at the unresponsive Pride, "His name is 'Pride'. But in this world, there is a different 'Pride'. I am absolutely certain that me and Pride are not where we should be."

* * *

_**Next time: Pride**_


	2. Pride

_**Fullmetal Alchemist: Clear Memories**_

_**Ichi: **_**Second chapter!!! Yeah!!! Now, this one is more Pride-focused. Anyway, just a little side-note, the anime 'Pride' will always be referred to as 'King Bradley' by me, due to the confusion of me wanting to call him 'Wrath' all the time, having read the Manga. Anime 'Wrath' is just Wrath.**

_**Pairings: **_**EnvyEd, EnvyPride!Ed**

_**Summary: **_**After leaving Father in hopes of regaining Edward's memories for Pride, the two Homunculi find themselves in a very different setting. Instead of in the world they were in, they find themselves several years in the past… In the Anime universe. Just how will Envy, merged with his overly sadistic battle-loving counterpart, manage to convince the Elric brothers that he has no intention of battling, and how will he keep them from finding out who Pride was?**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist!!!! Or the fangame Bluebird's Illusion. I also do not own Jinji; Shelby, a member of my anime RP forum, does.**

_**Warnings: **_**Shonen-ai, Fluff, Anime/Bluebird's Illusion crossover, Pride!Ed, lots and lots of short comments, foul language, Jinji (Yes, Jinji deserves his own warning; you will see why)**

* * *

_**Chapter Two- Pride**_

**-Game World; Right Before Arriving in Aniverse-**

_Pride stared at Envy. The elder sin was badly injured, and there was nothing that the little homunculus could do about it._

_"Well, I was expecting more of a challenge from him... But now Pride is mine..."_

_Pride backed away from the person approaching him, and on reflex clapped his hands together and pressed them to the locked doors in front of him. The next thing he knew there was-_

**-Aniverse-**

Pride's eyes snapped open, and he looked around the train compartment. It was just a dream... It wasn't happening again. It was just a dream.

He couldn't even remember what the memory in the dream was of anymore, however. He looked at the Elric brothers. In his mind they were lucky. They got to go wherever they wanted, and by the looks of it, they didn't have Father to worry about the way Envy said the brothers had in their world.

Pride had never met the brothers. He had been created after the older brother, Edward, had died. And the younger brother, Alphonse, lived all the way in Resembool, far away from anywhere that Envy had taken Pride before.

But Pride didn't even care that he had never been brought to Resembool. It was Envy who decided where they went and when. It simply wasn't up to Pride. And aside from that, emotions were confusing. Pride only barely understood confusion and curiosity, and was unable to feel others. He knew what anger was just because Envy always seemed angry.

"Hey. You okay, squirt?" Envy asked, poking the little sin.

Pride turned to look at Envy, only just aware that he was sweating and that his empty eyes were wider than usual. Pride reached out and mimicked the poke, trying to figure out what the action was about. Envy scoffed and turned away to look out the window.

"Watch it. Poke me again and you're dead."

Pride stared at Envy for a while, trying to piece together what was wrong with Envy. Envy never asked questions like 'are you okay'. Finally writing it off as part of whatever reason they were on the train, Pride faced forward.

"Excuse me... Why did you poke Envy?" Alphonse's echoing voice cause Pride to look up to see all eyes except Envy's focused on him.

"Well?!" Ed's slightly harsher voice made Pride start to reflexively bring his hands together, but Envy's grip on his wrist stopped him.

"Don't make him view you as a threat, Chibi-chan. He poked me because he was trying to figure out why I poked him and he got away with it because he didn't know any better." Envy explained before releasing Pride's wrist and looking back out the window.

* * *

Edward was a bit unsatisfied about the answer that Envy had given them. It didn't make sense. Why would this person, whoever he was, not know any better than to poke Envy? And why would he need to figure out why he had been poked in the first place?

Then again, the blond sitting next to Envy was rather unresponsive. Aside from looking at he and Alphonse, the person sitting next to Envy had only responded to the palm tree's statements or movements. It was eerie.

And what's more, Envy had seemed surprised when the little blond next to him had fallen asleep and slumped against him. It was as if Envy hadn't expected someone to fall asleep on the train.

Ed grunted and also turned to look out the window.

* * *

"So, why are you traveling with Envy?" Alphonse asked, once more gaining the attention of the little sin.

Pride stared a moment, and just as Al raised his hands and started to apologize, the homunculus spoke.

"I... travel with... Envy... because... he told... me... to." Pride answered, gaining Edward's attention as well. Envy was snoring heavily where he had apparently dozed off.

Edward asked the next question, "Do you always listen to what someone tells you what to do?"

Pride didn't answer. He wasn't even sure why he had answered Alphonse in the first place. Luckily he was saved from more questions by a voice sounding from the door. One that caused Envy to instantly wake up, and made Pride tense up for some reason he didn't know.

"This isn't something I thought I would ever see again..."

Envy turned to the voice in the doorway, looking over the man to a blue military uniform. He had an eye-patch over one eye, a souvenir from defeating Bradley, and his black hair (cut in a style similar to one Edward knew very well) and beard were dusted with silver. Narrow eyes looked everyone in the room over, and the old man looked tired.

"Fuhrer President Roy Mustang... What in the world are you doing here?!" Envy exclaimed, jumping from his seat.

"That is exactly what I wish to know. After all... I'm standing here looking at someone long dead and a suit of armor that hasn't been seen since before said dead-person received the rank of Colonel." The man closed the door to the booth behind him as he entered.

Envy glared, "Just this once I'll co-operate with you, but only because I'm not fond of being here either."

Mustang raised an eyebrow, "And why should I believe the homunculus I have battled against on numerous occasions and who ultimately caused the death of two of my best friends?"

Envy snarled, "Still holding a grudge over Hughes?"

"More over the second death than over Hughes' death now. The one that you, 'Father', and Bradley caused."

"Oh. His." Envy stated as though it came as a surprise to him, "It's been thirty years since then. Get over it."

Mustang started laughing at that, "As if you are over it? I remember the first thing we saw when we woke up was you screaming about how big a fool he was."

"Watch it! I'm only offering because none of us should be here! ...Save the shorty and tin can."

Right on cue, Edward shouted at Envy, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR A GRAIN OF SAND?!"

"Brother... He didn't say any of that." Alphonse stated.

Mustang's face softened, "And I never thought I'd hear that again either. It certainly made things more lively." He took a seat, watching as Envy shoved away Ed so that he could sit across from the Flame Alchemist. "So, explain. Why am I on a train when last I knew Riza was badgering me about having evaluations to preform?"

Envy scoffed, "The hell if I know _why_ we're here. But 'here' seems to be a world where things went differently than they did for us. For one, the Homunculus are different. It seems the 'me' from here just can't get enough of fighting and perhaps has more reason to hate the Elrics than I do." Envy glanced at the perfectly still Pride, "Other things are different too. These two are different. The biggest difference is the most recent Greed doesn't exist here. At least, that's the biggest for me."

Mustang frowned, "I'm getting too old for this..." He pulled a photograph out of his uniform and stared at it before looking at the two sitting across from him with Envy, "It is very odd to see Fullmetal again... and it's even more odd to see that red jacket."

Envy nodded, "Tell me about it..."

Pride watched the exchange. There was something familiar about this man. He couldn't pin it down, but it was there. The dull ache in his mind told him so. The young sin shook his head harshly, almost dislodging the cap he wore.

Edward and Alphonse, however, were focused on Mustang.

"What's going on?" Edward demanded, causing both Mustang and Envy to look at the alchemist.

"Something that is beyond our understanding, for the moment. However, I suppose you could say I am from the future of a different world; one that acted similar to this world." Mustang held up his hand so that the back of his hand was facing Edward, "My name is Roy Mustang; you most likely know a younger, much more handsome version of me. Judging by the look of you two... Maybe with the rank of Colonel, still."

Envy stared at Edward with the indifferent expression that had been worn all day, "Is this proof enough for you, Edo? A future, alternate version of Mustang. You won't get much more proof than this."

Pride watched Edward try and form words for a moment before giving in.

"Fine. This is enough proof. What do you want me to do about it?" Edward asked harshly as the train began to slow.

Envy grinned, "We go back to Central."

"Why?"

Pride, surprisingly, had been the one to ask why.

Envy looked at Pride, "All of us will need back-up. Back-up is in Central."

* * *

_**Next time- The Fallen Sin's Goal**_


	3. The Fallen Sins Goal

_**Fullmetal Alchemist: Clear Memories**_

_**Ichi: **_**Third chapter!!! Yeah!!! This chapter is a little more focused on the whole big picture. You'll also get a glimpse (just a glimpse) of Jinji.**

_**Pairings: **_**EnvyEd, EnvyPride!Ed**

_**Summary: **_**After leaving Father in hopes of regaining Edward's memories for Pride, the two Homunculi find themselves in a very different setting. Instead of in the world they were in, they find themselves several years in the past… In the Anime universe. Just how will Envy, merged with his overly sadistic battle-loving counterpart, manage to convince the Elric brothers that he has no intention of battling, and how will he keep them from finding out who Pride was?**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist!!!! Or the fangame Bluebird's Illusion. I also do not own Jinji; Shelby, a member of my anime RP forum, does.**

_**Warnings: **_**Shonen-ai, Fluff, Anime/Bluebird's Illusion crossover, Pride!Ed, lots and lots of short comments, foul language, Jinji (Yes, Jinji deserves his own warning; you will see why)**

* * *

_**Chapter Three- The Fallen Sin's Goal**_

_-Pre Aniverse-_

"I won't let you have Pride!" The green-haired homunculus shouted from his place between the shadowed figure and the small blond.

"Too bad, Envy... Pride will be my apprentice!" The figure stepped forward, revealing--

_-Aniverse-_

Envy jolted awake, surprised to have fallen asleep for a second time in just two days. After all, he barely ever slept. He did not need to.

By now they were on their way back to Central, having already switched trains. The sooner they got there the better.

Earlier, after deciding to help Envy and Pride, Edward had demanded answers from Envy. By then he had realized trying to get answers from Pride was useless. Most of the questions revolved around just how arriving in a parallel world was possible. Mustang had a theory.

_-Flashback-_

_"It may be possible using The Gate, although I would hardly recommend that method." The old man nodded to himself, "But the real question is __who opened The Gate and why."_

_"Feh! I'd rather know why it's the three of us who are here!" However, Envy already had some theories of who and why. And all of them he planned on keeping to himself for now. Especially since Pride's abilities needed to be kept secret for as long as possible. After all, the Homunculi were not supposed to be able to use alchemy. And the worst part about Pride's abilities was that he didn't even realize it was alchemy. The arrays were all subconscious. All that Pride knew was that it was his ability, like the way Envy could change shape._

_"The Gate?" Edward asked in surprise, ignoring Envy's statement._

_Mustang nodded as if he were confirming something grave. And in a way he was. The Gate was not a laughing matter._

_-EndFlashback-  
_

Even now that Envy was awake again, things were dead silent in the compartment until the train began to slow to a stop, breaks squealing loudly. It was at that time Mustang decided to point something out.

"You never wired the Colonel to let him know you were coming, Edward. He'll be in for a shock when you show up with the three of us in tow." Mustang seemed to find this fact very amusing, smirking with his eyes closed as he remembered those days long ago when he was dealing with it, "And try not to destroy the office."

Edward scowled at Mustang before something seemed to click, "GAH!!! He's going to kill me!!! Al, save me!"

"Brother..." Al sighed as Edward hid behind his armor.

Mustang cast Alphonse a look that clearly read he wanted to know what had happened this time, but Al just shook his head with a metallic clanging noise.

Envy simply smirked and stood up, making a small motion for Pride to do the same. After the blond homunculus had stood up, Envy shifted forms into a random military personnel, earning a harsh one-eyed glare from Mustang, before turning to the door, "Don't give me that look, Fuhrer Flamey. You knew I would take a form like this."

Mustang, Edward, and Alphonse just followed the two homunculus out the door.

* * *

Edward Elric didn't even knock as he charged into the office of the (formerly) one and only Roy Mustang. Or rather, the only _Colonel_ Roy Mustang, seeing as the other was _Fuhrer-President_ Roy Mustang.

The Colonel looked up in surprise, only really registering that it was the Elric Brothers who had barged in. The others were overlooked in his shock of seeing them back so soon. "Fullmetal. I wasn't expecting you back for another month at least after how quickly you fled Central. Three days had to be a record. Looks like I'll have to cancel my date."

"With Elizabeth?" Questioned Mustang to the Colonel, looking amused. He knew that the Colonel didn't actually have a date at all.

It was only then that the Colonel noticed the others in the room, eyes landing on the cruel smirk on the face of the military personnel that he couldn't recognize, the boy who stood way too still, and finally on a face that was very familiar. After all, he saw that face every day.

"Fullmetal?"

"Yes, Colonel Bastard?"

"What exactly is going on here?"

"Something way too far-fetched and and confusing to be fake."

"And that would be..?"

"Something along the lines of dimensional travel and alternate time-lines."

"I see."

The Colonel stated, now very serious about the situation.

"Like hell you do. You haven't heard the story yet." Envy stated with an annoyed drawl. The Homunculus transformed back into his usual form and shook his head. Envy seemed almost disappointed, "You know Pride, I really thought that he would be better than this."

Pride turned to look at Envy but didn't say a word. He knew Envy had said that so that they wouldn't have to stand there all day.

But the Colonel was not pleased by Envy's presence, "Why are there two homunculus in my office?"

Mustang looked from the Colonel to Envy and Pride, "Ah, so the little one is the new Pride... I had hear rumors, but this is the first time I've seen him. Although I have yet to see his face, it seems."

Edward growled at Envy slightly, annoyed that Envy was dead set on causing trouble. "They are in your office because they showed up first, before the older version of you. And because the only way to get them to leave me alone is to help them."

Envy shrugged. It was true enough.

Mustang frowned, "And the worst part is that we still have little to no clue to how we got here."

Alphonse decided that that moment was a good time to add something in hopes of getting the Colonel to let them stay. After all, if they were on their side, the homunculus might not be driven out, "Pride is like a kid, Colonel. He kept asking Envy questions when we were on the train. Once he even asked how the train was moving."

Envy snorted, "That's the Pipsqueak for you. He asks way too many questions."

Edward was trying to keep calm. After all, the 'pipsqueak' comment was directed toward Pride, not him. Instead he turned to the Colonel, "They haven't tried to attack us at all. They only asked for our help trying to get home."

The Colonel scowled, "Normally I would refuse. However, the fact there is an older version of myself in this room convinces me that this is not a trap. And he has already confirmed that he really is an older version of myself."

Mustang nodded, "We will need help finding a way back. But most importantly, we cannot let the Fuhrer know about this. In fact, it may be best to take down the Fuhrer before things get too out of hand."

Envy scoffed at this, not really believing just what his ears tyold him Mustang was saying, "Oh yes, you could easily take down Bradley! Geeze, even with the two of you, Fuhrer Flamey, you would have a difficult time taking down him."

Both Mustang and the Colonel glared at Envy, and the Fuhrer spoke, "All of us would take down King Bradley. Including you two."

Envy twitched before shouting quite loudly, "And what in the world makes you think I would help?!"

Pride looked questioningly at Envy.

"Because you actually want to get home and this would be the best way to earn enough trust to do so."

Envy growled, "Fine! Pride, go change!"

The little sin nodded and left the room, already knowing where the restroom was.

The Colonel raised an eyebrow, once more earning a glare from Envy.

"What? There is no way at all that Pride is fighting wearing _that_. It was too expensive and is too hard to move in." The glare was replaced by a gin and closed eyes. He tilted his head as he spoke, the exact same look he had given the Edward of his world upon meeting him, "Oh no. We're homunculus. We will fight as homunculus."

Mustang studied Envy closely, "Angry we roped you into fighting?"

Envy's expression morphed into a bored look, "I may not like to fight, but I dislike Bradley more."

A nod was the only response, while the others watched on. The Envy they were more familiar with loved to fight on an insane level. But they could not watch Envy for long.

The door opened and Pride stepped in, earning a surprised gasp from Alphonse and widened eyes from the rest (minus Envy). Standing there, clothing folded and in his arms, was the splitting image of Edward Elric. Golden eyes filled with slight confusion were the only sign of emotion on the completely blank face framed by golden bangs. Long golden hair spilled over the blond's shoulders, standing out against the black halter top that matched Envy's perfectly. A skort, also matching Envy's, two arm warmers (the left running up almost to his shoulder and the right just to mid-forearm), and knee-length leg warmers completed the outfit. Skin slightly more colored than the usual homunculus was stained with red tattoos that resembled a transmutation circle.

But what Mustang was concentrating on was not the fact that Pride looked like his dead subordinate (minus emotions and a braid or ponytail), but the proof of what he was on his left shoulder. The other tattoos were careful to avoid it. The Orouboros.

"So that's why..." Mustang whispered under his breath as Envy took the clothing from Pride and tossed it to the side.

"Pride. Wait outside the door." Envy stated. Pride obeyed without a fuss.

Envy glared at the others, ready to attempt to keep suspicion away from Pride, "I'm not going to tell you who Pride was. He's the only homunculus who even barely resembles the norm for this world. He's different than the rest of us. He's a perfect sin." Envy snarled, "He shouldn't exist; I hate that he does. However, for some reason despite his pride Pride looks up to me and copies everything I do. Such as the poke earlier. Just treat him normally and do nothing to make him register you as a threat and you'll be fine. He is not who you think he is."

Mustang nodded, looking at the other three, who still looked shocked, "Envy is right. (I never thought I would say that...) He isn't who you think he is." _-And if I am correct, he hasn't been since thirty years ago, on that day...-_

* * *

"So everything falls into place..." A dark laugh sounded as the black-haired and red-eyed figure disappeared.

Things were about to get far worse.

**

* * *

**

_**Next time- Jinji**_


	4. Jinji

_**Fullmetal Alchemist: Clear Memories**_

_**Ichi: **_**Welcome to the fourth chapter!!! You finally get to meet Jinji in detail! Also, there is a surprise visit... I noticed that I wasn't clear about where in the anime this is, was I? Well, this is sometime after they fight Greed and before Al is made into a Philosopher's Stone. It has been a long time since I saw that part of the series, and I only recently bought box set one. Still, that does not mean I've forgotten the gist of it. You'll see why this is important later this chapter.**

_**Pairings: **_**EnvyEd, EnvyPride!Ed**

_**Summary: **_**After leaving Father in hopes of regaining Edward's memories for Pride, the two Homunculi find themselves in a very different setting. Instead of in the world they were in, they find themselves several years in the past… In the Anime universe. Just how will Envy, merged with his overly sadistic battle-loving counterpart, manage to convince the Elric brothers that he has no intention of battling, and how will he keep them from finding out who Pride was?**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist!!!! Or the fangame Bluebird's Illusion. I also do not own Jinji; Shelby, a member of my anime RP forum, does.**

_**Warnings: **_**Shonen-ai, Fluff, Anime/Bluebird's Illusion crossover, Pride!Ed, lots and lots of short comments, foul language, Jinji (Yes, Jinji deserves his own warning; you will see why)**

* * *

_**Chapter Four- Jinji**_

Things were fairly uneventful after that. Envy's words and Mustang's agreement had cause the three alchemists to drop the subject, already realizing that they were treading on uneven ground. No one really liked the idea of not knowing about Pride, but they also were much more against the idea of getting beaten to death by Envy should they press the matter.

By the time another hour had passed the two Roys and the Elric brothers were planning on how to get close to the Fuhrer, and Envy was answering the questions that Pride seemed to have an endless supply of. The one that had been the most fun was 'Why do the Colonel and Fuhrer look the same?' Envy had been unsure of how to explain that to the blond homunculus and instead stated that 'they just do and stop asking so many questions about such stupid matters before I decide you aren't worth keeping around!'

Of course, this just lead to questions that really didn't make sense, such as how a door opened and why Edward wore a red coat when the other military officers were in uniforms. Envy just sighed mentally and rattled off answers to Pride's questions while he thought about what he knew of the situation in this world, as according to his counterpart. Apparently Holenheim had been caught, and Envy had been forbidden from going anywhere near him because Dante had her own plans.

Not that the Envy in this world would have listened for long; and the Envy currently in control had his own plans. From what he could tell from the memories of his counterpart, Holenheim wasn't just an alchemical genius back home, but he was here as well. It might be a long shot, but if Envy were able to 'steal' Holenheim right out from under Dante's nose, then Envy would have the odd satisfaction of having embarrassed Dante and also would have someone else to help him find a way back. Even if it was degrading to work with _humans_ to find a way back.

Of course, Envy wasn't going to go in alone. He would have to get Holenheim out of there on his own, seeing as Envy was the only one who knew just where to find the old alchemist. Someone to hold off the others would be needed. He couldn't risk getting the Elrics involved yet, however. They, especially Fullmetal, would not take kindly to Holenheim. That left Pride. His appearance should shock the others enough to give Envy time to go get Holenheim, and then Pride would hold off the others during the escape.

Envy wasn't too worried about letting Pride go in there and then leaving him to find his own way out, all the while at the mercy of all the sins (minus himself, the dead Greed, and possible Bradley). Pride may have alchemy as an ability, but unlike the Wrath of this universe, he also had another ability.

Father had once described Pride as being Ultimate Wound.

Any slice of the skin given by Pride to another Homunculus would take a month to regenerate fully depending on the size. It was part of the reason Pride was a 'perfect sin', as Envy had called him. That particular ability worked on homunculi only.

And that was why as the four alchemists discussed how to take on Bradley, Envy walked toward the open window with Pride in tow and the two slipped out to 'steal' Holenheim.

* * *

Getting into the underground city turned out to be the easy part. There were so many entrances scattered about Central that it was laughable. Getting to Holenheim was the hard part.

Pride knew what he was supposed to do, and so far he was doing it well.

Sloth and Bradley were at Central HQ, which was greatly cutting down the work load for Pride. Facing Lust, Gluttony, and Wrath was enough for him.

Pride jumped suddenly to avoid a large stone fist created by Wrath and then launched off of it to the side to avoid Lust's nails. Gluttony's mouth was easily avoided and the small homunculus used his nose as a springboard. This put him right in front of Wrath, unfortunately, and he was punched in the face. Pride caught himself as he fell and didn't show any reaction to the punch to show that it hurt. The blow had already healed anyway.

"Who are you?!" Wrath shouted, not liking how there was a complete lack of response from Pride.

Of course, Pride didn't answer. Right now his role was just to distract them. And that was what he planned to do.

* * *

Envy hurried through corridors as fast as he could. Pride would be fine for a while, but Envy wasn't really willing to leave the shrimp behind for too long. That would be disastrous. Pride was capable of getting into all sorts of trouble. In fact, he had before. And it was always Envy cleaning up the mess.

Envy skidded to a halt with a sick expression on his face as he thought of that, "Oh no... If they push him too long he'll... DAMN IT PRIDE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Envy panted (mostly for show) after shouting that. At least he had reached the right room... Envy kicked the door in to see Holenheim chained to the walls, and his left eye started twitching. He had forgotten just how much like Father Holenheim looked.

Still, Envy had a task in mind and he was going to fulfill it and get back to Pride as quickly as he could. It would not be a good thing if they took too long and Dante got back. Sure, nothing she could do would harm Pride, but she may still be able to harm Envy.

Caught up in his thoughts about Dante and Pride, Envy wound up just standing in the doorway while a highly confused Holenheim watched on, not quite sure if calling attention to himself was a very good idea. After all, Envy didn't have the best reaction when he was brought in. Finally Holenheim gave up waiting and called out to Envy, who's facial expression- spiraling more and more toward worried- was bothering him.

"...Envy?" Holenheim called, just trying to figure out how out of it Envy was. Of course, his voice had the effect of snapping Envy out of his thoughts.

"Huh? You saw nothing!" Envy snapped, deciding that no one was to know about his ability to worry. Quickly changing his arm into a blade and cut through the chains, releasing the confused-looking Holenheim, "Now hurry up and start running!" Envy grabbed hold of Holenheim's sleeve and started dragging the old alchemist behind him.

"What..?" Holenheim asked as they ran. As far as he knew, this was completely against how Envy would behave toward him.

"Shut up and just hurry! There's only so long we have until Dante gets back and I'd like to be gone by then!" Around that point they reached the entrance hall, where Pride was still fighting the three others.

"What?! Envy!" Lust shouted, completely shocked by the sight of Envy helping someone with the surname Elric, let alone Holenheim, whom Envy supposedly hated.

"Pride!" Envy called out, ignoring lust as he dashed toward the door. Holenheim looked in the direction Envy had shouted just in time to see a scythe be transmuted from the ground, and a small blond that looked astoundingly familiar launch an attack at the others, who seemed shocked at the sudden change in the blond's behavior.

Around that point the door closed and the mansion was left behind them along with Pride.

* * *

Envy sighed in relief the minute they were out of the city, although he kept shooting glances at where he had come from. Just because Pride was tough didn't mean that he wasn't concerned. The young sin was outnumbered three to one by a glutton, someone with extendable fingernails, and a homunculus who could also use alchemy. Envy would have to be insane(r) to not be concerned with the well being of Pride after spending thirty years with him!

"There. Now all we need to do is get back inside of Central... Without Bradley finding out. Gah! I should have chosen a different exit!!!" While the palm tree mentally berated himself for choosing that exit, Holenheim finished registering what had just happened.

"When did Edward become a homunculus?" The old alchemist asked, looking over at Envy.

The homunculus looked at Holenheim with a bored expression, "Ah... About two years from now. Not that he's even really the Fullmetal at all..." Envy sighed. He may as well explain the whole thing. He'd get no peace otherwise, "The reason I grabbed you was so that you could help Fuhrer Flamey, Colonel Flame, the Fullmetal Shorty, and the Tin Can find a way to get me and Pride back home. It looks like somehow we were brought to a world similar but not identical to our own... Dante is actually proof enough of that."

"Explain." Holenheim stated, earning a glare from Envy.

"I was just about to, you damn old alchemist! Gah! You look too much like _him_... It'll drive me insane and confuse the hell out of Pride. Sheesh..." Envy shrugged, "Pride was created thirty years ago for me, and two years into the future at the point that coincides with this one in our proper world. The Fullmetal shorty died while starting a reaction to bring back one General and one little brother... If they had just stayed out of my way they wouldn't have died in the first place! Same if Fullmetal had just created the stone like _he_ wanted.

"Edo succeeded, though. That fool Wrath was defeated and the Fullmetal brat brought back General Mustang and his little brother. Not long after I had to, of course, report the situation to _Father!_" Envy spat the name with a growl of disgust, "Damn him! Edo wouldn't have wanted _that_ of all things...

"Pride is different that the rest of us. And he's the one who most closely resembles the creation of homunculi in this world. He was created using an altered form of human transmutation and with the use of a Philosopher's Stone, and he's the only product of a human transmutation that actually matches the characteristics of the one intended to be brought back. Pride still lacks a soul, but he doesn't need to live off of red stones or use them to regenerate either. His tattoos are actually the transmutation circle used to create him. And, I imagine, if it hadn't been for the fact he was created from Fullmetal's remains, he might even have the same weakness as the rest of the homunculi in this world.

"We left _Father_ soon after Pride was created. Part of it was that I was just sick of _his_ control over everything. But the other reason was because _Pride doesn't remember! _He doesn't remember being Edward Elric, and even though he wants his memories back, subconsciously he doesn't. Even his alchemy is subconscious. He doesn't actually consciously think of what array to use."

Envy turned to look at Holenheim, "None of that should even be possible in this world. No one would even dare to bring him back to life. They know the results and know what he would want. On top of that Father doesn't exist in this world, which is a big relief. And I doubt that any of the other events that lead to this will happen. Although..." Envy trailed off while glaring at the entrance to the tunnel, "Had your counterpart actually shown up on time instead of a year late none of this would have happened anyway!"

Holenheim was quiet as Envy started on a rant about Father, apparently not caring about him at all. Finally he added some of his own input, "How are homunculi created in your world, then?"

The sin looked vaguely annoyed at having his rant interrupted. "Of course that is what you would hone in on... Father is a Philosopher's Stone and the original homunculus. He creates us from fragments of his own stone; they become our heart, the core of our creation. We need to eat red stones to replenish those cores. Save the 'perfect sin' who is supposed to even surpass Father. (That would be Pride, by the way.)" Envy was thoughtful, "Of course, I'm made up of thousands of souls myself... Don't ask; You'll see later if you're not lucky."

Holenheim was about to reply when all of a sudden Envy was rushing for the entrance of the tunnel, where Pride had just arrived. And the old alchemist could honestly say that what greeted him upon following Envy with his eyes was one of the most amusing sights he had ever seen. Envy was fussing over the nearly unresponsive Pride, checking him for injuries. And then, of course, the most amusing part was the hug and 'Don't worry me so much!' that was answered with a 'What... is 'worried'?' from Pride.

However, that was when Pride took notice of him, and he could see something shift in Pride's eyes as they closed and the small blond flinched.

Envy looked up at Holenheim with an expression that clearly read he was to do nothing to Pride.

But Holenheim had already decided it wasn't his place. Envy hadn't been lying; that much he could see. And with that as the case he would do the only thing he could: Help the two get home.

--

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS _HE_ DOING HERE?!?!?!" Edward screeched upon seeing Holenheim in their hotel room with Envy and Pride. The three were playing chess (Holenheim against each of them), and surprisingly Pride was winning. Envy had been asking how at one point, but Pride had only responded that he must be better than Holenheim, which had caused Envy to twitch. Of course Pride's pride was confirmed while playing chess...

"...You got taller?" Holenheim asked Edward, ignoring how you could practically see the question mark over Pride's head and how Envy was snickering violently.

"Why phrase it like a _question_?!" Edward was twitching now, waiting for the right words to be said.

"You've become well known. The shortest State Alchemist in history, right?" Cue more laughing and more confusion.

"**That's the **_**youngest**_** State Alchemist**..." Edward growled, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Oh?"

Finally Edward snapped, being held back by Alphonse as he tried to charge forward, all the while shouting that Holenheim was a bastard.

Mustang, who was standing next to Alphonse, shook his head and stepped into the room, "I can't believe how much I've missed that as well!"

Envy gave Mustang a strange look but instead shook his head and started explaining to Pride just what was going on.

All was going as smoothly as could be expected, at least until the voice at the window was heard.

"Ha! They are nearly as bad as you, Envy-chibi!" The dark laugh sounded after it, and Envy instantly swerved to the window, as did Pride. Pride already held his newly transmuted scythe in his hands and Envy was twitching, ready to fight. A single word was said by the two sins at in unison as the figure with a grin a hundred times more insane than Envy's, spiked black hair, and glowing red eyes jumped from the windowsill to the ground and mock-bowed the group. The word was a name.

"Jinji!"

--

_**Next time- The Game of the Hatespirit Alchemist**_


End file.
